


Maryse

by fandom_inspired



Series: Malec Stories [3]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, M/M, Malec, after city of bones, defensive Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 00:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10582734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_inspired/pseuds/fandom_inspired
Summary: Maryse Lightwood confronts Alec and congratulates him*I honestly love Maryse and I think it's sad how many fics portray her as such an asshole, when in the books, she really isn't that bad. I wanted to write a fic where I can show that Maryse, despite her flaws isn't a terrible mother.





	

A week after they had won the war against Valentine, Alec came storming into the Institute, raced to his room and started putting all his stuff into a suitcase.

Maryse tentatively walked to the doorway. "Alec? What are you doing, honey?" she asked cautiously.

Alec started at the sound of her voice and stiffened. He turned around slowly and look at Maryse with a guarded expression. "Magnus asked me to move in with him. I said yes."

Maryse felt tears prick at the back of her eyes, her baby found someone who loved him. She opened her mouth to congratulate him when Alec started talking again. "This is not debatable. I am going to live with him. I love him whether or not you approve." Alec look satisfied after saying that as if he had gotten a weight off of his shoulder.

Maryse closed her mouth as the tears in her eyes started to surface. She opened her mouth again, "Alec," she choked out, "Alec, is that really what you think of me? Do you not think I'm happy for you? That I'm happy you're happy, for almost the first time in your life?"

Alec looked shocked at the words Maryse was saying, at her reaction and realized that he had prepared himself so much to explaining and defending himself against his parents, that he hadn't prepared himself for what he would do if they accepted him.

"Mom-"

"I love you Alec, and if you chose to love a downworlder, a _male_ downworlder, than I will honor your decision, and help you build a life. I am your _mother_ Alec, and it pains me that you don't trust that I will love you no matter what," at this point Maryse broke down into tears.

"Mom-, I'm-, I'm so sorry," Alec raced over to his mother and held her in an apologetic embrace. "I'm sorry, Mom-"

"I'm so happy for you Alec," Maryse whispered against her sons neck.

"Thank you mom," Alec whispered back feeling tears prick up in his eyes, "I'm sorry for doubting you."

"I'm sorry for letting you doubt me," Maryse pulled back and looked her son in the eyes. "Right now thought, let's get you packed up to move into Magnus's place, Hm?"


End file.
